Precognition
by ShadowPhoenix2115
Summary: Sonic is injured and sent into a coma during which he see's glimpses of what might be.
1. Prologue

Prologue

You know it's funny how the world works. It seems that no matter how good you are, no matter how fast, or smart, or strong you are, there's always a time when you slip up. You make a mistake maybe that's normal for you, maybe not. Maybe the mistake is something you naturally do, maybe it's something you normally would know better then to do. There's a saying "To err is natural." I wonder if whoever said it knew that at one point in your life you're going to make a fatal mistake one that puts yours or someone else's life in danger. One that you can never undo.

Take me for example I'm the fastest thing alive, or maybe I was I'm not sure. Am I dead? I should be. It's funny today started just any other. I guess that's how it always is, you never know when something is going to go wrong until it does. Heh heh-ack! It hurts to laugh, heck it hurts to breathe. Anyway I was running somewhere in Central City, Then I saw him, just some kid, a Rabbit I think, maybe it was a Fox I'm not sure it's hard to think straight right now. Either way I guess he forgot to look both ways before crossing the street. He walked right onto the road just as car was rushing by. So I did what any super speeding hedgehog would do. I ran, grabbed him, and stopped at the side walk. Unfortunately whoever was driving the car must have seen him and tried to swerve out of the way at the same time I grabbed him, And of course the driver just so happened to swerve in the direction of where I ended up. It would have made sense for me to get hit then, there's no way I could have predicted what happened, but I guess my reflexes were to good for that. Heh, reflexes, an automatic instinctual reaction designed to make your body react in a faster time then it would take for your brain to process what was going on. It's supposed to get you out of danger before you realize your even in danger. Didn't work this time, I reacted sure, heck it probably looked really cool, me pulling a back flip while twisting in mid-air with a kid in my arms. To bad it put me right in the path of a semi. I had two choices then: Try to jump out of the way on the slim chance that both me and the kid manage to get out of the trucks path before it crashes into us, or throw the kid out of the way and, sacrifice any chance of me escaping. Now that I think about it I didn't really have a choice. The last thing I remember is throwing the kid, and praying to whatever god is out there, that he makes it out okay. Then nothing. Just blackness. Then I woke up just now, and here I am, lying in the middle of the street, bleeding, hoping the kids okay. I can't feel my left arm for some reason. Oh! There it is! Heh heh heh, right in front of me heh heh heh he- argh! I'm feeling really tired now. I know I should try to stay awake, but I really don't want to. I'll just close my eyes for a few seconds. I'm sure I'll be fine.

**Well it looks like I'm doing things on a more serious note this time around, also this'll be my first POV fic so we'll see how it goes**

**On the off chance that someone from SEGA decides to read this I am here by stating that I don't own Sonic, if I did Tails would have bigger roles and be playable more often (Hint Hint).**


	2. Chapter 1: Resistence

Chapter 1: Resistance

"Commander Hedgehog" I here a voice. Sounds familiar, but I can't place it. "Commander Hedgehog." Why won't it shut up I want to sleep "SONIC!" I jerk awake. I'm sitting at a table. There's maps and lists and stuff all over. I look around. I seem to be in some kind of tunnel, like the kind you see in war movies, with tables and, plans, and radios, and soldiers running around. Heck I can even hear distant gunfire. I look in front of me. Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, are standing right in front of me, looking at me with a worried expressions, except for Shadow of course, he just looks annoyed. What's weird is that they're all dressed in military gear. Tail's even has the classic "Kid wearing a large helmet" look to him. He looks so cute I just want to put him in a head-lock and give him a noogie. But he has this look in his eye that says "Touch me and die." So in stead I say: "What... what's going on? Where are we?" Everyone sighs in irritation. Then Tails looks at Knuckles, and says: "Your turn." Knuckles nods and says: "Come on Sonic I need to get you up to speed." then starts walking toward a tunnel that's behind me. I follow him confused as hell.

He leads me to a room full of beds, the kind that are just canvas over a metal frame with a pillow, and thin blanket. He motions to one, I sit on it, he sits on the one across from me. "Okay first things first." he says. "What's the last thing you remember?" "I... I was hit by a truck." Knuckles nods like he was expecting this. "That was two years ago." my eyes widen in shock. "_Two years!" _Knuckles nods solemnly "When you were hit you were put into a coma, while you were out Eggman took the opportunity to invade." he shook his head "The machines he used... they were like nothing we ever saw before. He had a machine specifically built to counteract every one of us, there was nothing we could throw at him that he didn't expect. He must have been planning for the day you got hurt or killed. He knew exactly what to do, and how. Before the month was out he had stolen the Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald, _my _Master Emerald. After that, there was nothing we could do." I shake my head in disbelief. "But what about Tails? HE should have been able to find the Chaos Emeralds _way_ before him. And Shadow? He's a tough guy he should have been able to stop Eggman, not as fast as I would have of course, but still!" Knuckles shook his head again. "First thing Eggman did was launch E.M.P.'s over every continent. It disabled everything electronic that didn't belong to Eggman. By the time Tails was able to get anything running again, it was too late, and as for Shadow, Eggman had apparently come across some of Gerald's research on Shadow. With it he was able make an 'anti-Shadow' force-field. Now Shadow can't even go anywhere near him without getting killed first." I stay silent for a minute. "This seems unreal." Knuckles nodded. "Why don't I remember any of this?" "You woke up about six months ago, since then we've been kicking serious robutt, but unfortunately the accident gave you brain damage. Every now and then you'll black out then lose some memory. Sometimes it'll just be a couple hours, other times..." He gestures toward me. I get the picture.

"So what now?" Knuckles sighs "This couldn't happen at a worst time, we're just about to launch a final attack on Egghead's main base, and we're going to need you to lead the main assault team." Just then I realize something. "Hey wait a second, if I'm constantly blacking out and losing my memory, how come I'm a Commander?" "You have the most experience defeating Eggman, and because your so fast and unpredictable he hasn't been able to come up with a good counter measure for you yet." I guess that kinda makes sense. "Alright what do you need me to do?" I ask as I stand up. "You, Tails, and a squad are going to sneak in through a damaged secondary exhaust pipe we found. After that you'll need to find the generator for the 'anti-Shadow' field, after that find Eggman and bring him down." "Do we know what the inside of the base is like?" "No, but you've managed to do a decent job so far, plus Tails will be with you so you should be fine." That brings another question to my mind. "Yeah about Tails, he seemed... different when I saw him." Knuckles sighed. "He's probably been through the worst of it, I won't go into details, but he's seen some pretty messed up shit in this war. It's a lot for a ten-year-old to take in. I think your going to need to spend a lot of time with him when this is over." I nod and stay silent. I need to process all this. Knuckles starts to walk away, but stops before saying. "One thing to keep in mind. He's killed thousands of Mobians, and Humans alike. So, no need for mercy. You find him, you know what to do." I look at him, a bit surprised by this statement. He nods to confirm what he meant then walks away. I look down at my feet. _No Knuckles, _I think _That's exactly why we should have mercy. _

The time has come. Everyone's at the makeshift armory. I'm a little surprised. Tails, Knuckles, even Amy are arming themselves with some kind of gun. I guess this war has gotten to them pretty badly. Tails grabs a pistol tries to hand it to me. "Come on buddy you know I don't use those things." Tails snickers as he puts it back. "Not _this _time around." I'm shocked by his statement. _Have I used a gun before? Have I killed someone? _I decide to think on that later, and just watch as Tails equips himself with some kind of assault rifle.

After everyone's done equipping themselves, we head to an exit tunnel. Shadow stops at the front then, turns around and looks at us with a grim expression, well grim_er _"Alright everyone, as you all know, this is the final assault. After this there's no going back, we win, or we die. There is no other option." In an odd way I think this war has been good for Shadow, it's one of the few things he knows how to do, after all it's what he was made for. "Alright let's move out!" he yells then turns around and kicks the hatch open. We all run out, and for the first time I get to see what the outside looks like. Everything's dark, I can't even tell if it's day or night because there's so much pollution coming from Eggman's base which is just a couple miles ahead. The thing's a huge half sphere with a metal Eggman face at the front. Just by looking at it I can tell it would probably take up over ten city blocks.

We flank the building then, start running toward where the exhaust pipe is supposed to be, all the while lasers and, bullets are flying through the air. Normally Tails and, I would be able to run past all this no problem, but we need to slow down for the rest of the squad, not to mention the ground's so full of craters and trenches that we'd probably be tripping over ourselves on the way there. Suddenly a squad mate next to me gets shot down. I turn to look and see if I can help, but Tails yells: "Do not stop! Keep running!" so I obey. It's odd really, I'm not used to taking orders from anyone, especially Tails of all people, but it's not like I really have much of a choice now.

Finally we make to the point of entry. We peek inside, the pipe looks clear, but if I know Egghead it's probably got all kinds of traps inside. I look to Tails, "I could run inside and, and set off any surprises Eggy has waiting for us." Tails nods. "We could do that, or we could do this." He reaches into a pouch I didn't notice before, and grabs five metal balls about three inches wide, then rolls them into the pipe, they roll about five feet in then start sprouting legs, and walking along the bottom of the pipe. "Alright so far so good everyone get in. Bane you're on point. Everyone stay at least two meters behind the drones." As everyone heads in I ask. "Two meters... how far is that in feet?" Tails rolls his eyes. "Just stay close to me." he says.

We walk in silence for about five minutes. Then we hear a voice over the radio. "Lieutenant Prower report. Over" Tails brings his hand to his ear, it's only then that I notice that his claws have grown in length since I last saw him, their about half an inch long now. Not only that,but he's also wearing fingerless gloves to accommodate them. "We are Oscar Mike inside the entry point. Have not located entrance into the base proper. Proceeding with caution. Over." "Copy. Proceed. Over." "Understood. Over and out." Tails brings his hand down indicating he's done talking, so I ask: "How does a ten-year-old make Lieutenant?" He smiles and replies "Simple, have a war that requires technological expertise, and be friends with the worlds most renown hero. Also having a 320 I.Q. doesn't hurt either." "I thought you only had 300." "That was two years ago." "You gained 20 points in two years?" "Yup."

We continue walking for another three minutes before we finally reach some kind of heavy gate probably meant for maintenance. "You think you can open that?" "Does Knucklehead like grapes?" "I don't know does he?" "Yeah, a lot." "Okay then." With that Tails sets right to work doing something that involves a screwdriver, some wires, and some small computery looking device. In a few minutes the gate slides open. "I'll go first" I volunteer. "There could still be traps." Tails warns. "Exactly, and if I know Egghead he'll want me alive so he can gloat about 'imminent success.' Besides it'd be no fun if we just keep popping spider-bots at every doorway." He thinks for a second then nods. I walk through the door carefully, watching for turrets, or spikes, or whatever Eggman might've come up with. I enter a long corridor with all sorts of pipes on the walls and ceiling. No sign of trouble though. "All clear." Everyone starts to walk through with Tails in the lead. As soon as Tails clears the doorway the gate slams shut leaving the rest of the squad on the other side. Next thing I know I hear laser fire, and screams. "No. No! NO!" I yell as I rush back to the gate. More screams. I look to Tails "Open the door!" "I can't there's no access point!" More screams, "I don't care find a way!" "There isn't one!" Silence. "Dammit!" I yell as I slam my fist against the gate. Tails grabs me by the shoulders, and holds me so that where face to face. "Look." He says "Now's not the time to go Shadow on me. We'll mourn them later, but now we have a mission to complete." I calm down, nod, then take a minute to collect myself. When I'm done I look to him, and ask: "When did you become such a tough guy." He smirks. "I went to war." He lets me go. "Alright, which way?" I ask. He looks at the device he used to open the door and points. "That way, but you do realize the he has to know we're coming right?" "Yeah, I know."

After a short report to HQ we walk in the indicated direction. After about five minutes we reach a small room. In it has a bunch of computers so naturally Tails takes a look. "There's no way to access the field generator from here, but I think I might be able to shut down the defense turrets." "Do it we need all the help we can get." Tails gives me a sly look. "What's this? The great Sonic the Hedgehog needs help?" "Well of course when I said 'we' I meant 'you.'" "Of course." "Just do your typing thing!" He gets to work. It only takes about a minute. "Got it." He says. All of a sudden two large metal claws come out of the ceiling, and grab us. Before I even get a chance to react I'm pulled through a dark chute. Next thing I know I feel what seems like two fingers against my neck, then black out.

I wake up to find myself held to a wall by metal clamps. "Good to see you're finally awake Sonic." I look up to see then man himself, Dr. Eggman, standing in the center of the room. The room is circular. On one side there is a large computer with at least twenty computer screens. On the other side is a large door. Other then that the room is pretty bare. "Eggman, long time no... You know what, I'm sick of saying that. Let me try again. Well if it isn't my favorite walking heart attack, and stroke combo." the wielder of a most likely fake P.H.D. chuckles and shakes his head. "Ah, Sonic even with half a brain you're still as defiant as ever." "Half a brain is all I need to take you down." I retort. "Maybe this will silence you." He says as he snaps his fingers. It's only then that I notice that he's keeping his right hand behind his back. A claw holding an unconscious Tails comes out of the ceiling, and drops him before the doctor. _Crap. _"What have done to him!" "Nothing, I wanted to leave this part for when you woke up." He brings his right hand around revealing a small blaster, which he points at Tails. I start to panic. "Whoa, whoa, wait let's not do anything crazy. We can work something out." The doctor chuckles again. "There is nothing you can offer me. I already have the world, all I want now is you, dead." He looks at his blaster. "You know what? Why wait?" He points the blaster at me. Before he has a chance to fire Tails suddenly leaps from where he's laying, grabs the gun, and tries to pull it from Eggman's grip. They both exchange curses as they struggle over the weapon. I don't hear the shot there's just a flash, and Tails falls to the ground with a hole in his stomach. I only get a second to be horrified befor Eggman turns the blaster to me, and says: "Your turn." The last thing I see is a laser bolt rushing toward me.


	3. Chapter 2: Treachery

Chapter 2: Treachery

I wake up. I'm in a hospital. I try to remember where I just was. _There was a base,...Eggman, and...Tails! _I bolt upright, and search the room for any sign if my twin tailed buddy. Finally I see a sign, nothing to do with Tails, I mean an actual sign. It says: "If you can read this, you have just woken up from a Coma. Please call the nurse." How thoughtful. After a brief search I find the button to call the nurse. I'm about to press it, then think: _You know what? I've been asleep for who knows how long. So why not come back to the world with a bit more flair? _I drop the button, then start looking for wires. All I find is a bunch of suction cups with little lights on them. _I guess technology has changed a little while I was out._ I start pulling them off. Instantly the coding alarms go off. I quickly go limp, close my eyes, and will myself to keep a straight face. Pretty soon I hear the sound of footsteps, and what I assume is a crash cart. Soon I hear a female voice. "Alright who took off the monitors?" Silence. "I'm not mad, I just want to know who it is so I can punish them." Still silence. There's a heavy sigh and I feel someones fingers on my neck. I quickly grab the hand, and yell: "Boo!" "Holy schnitzel!" The nurse, a sand colored fox, has the best look ever. I laugh. "Sorry couldn't help myself." "Well I guess that answers my earlier question." she says flatly. She turns to the rest of the group and says: "Okay guys back to your stations nothing to see." "Oh, yeah just Sonic the Hedgehog coming back from the dead, no big deal." I add. Everyone heads on out, soon it's just me and the nurse.

"Okay first question: How long have I been out?" She pulls out a small pom-pilot looking thing, and starts typing on it. "About... ooh, eight years." "_Eight years!?" _I don't believe it. Eight freaking years! "Well I guess that explains why there's suddenly a lot more blinking lights." "Indeed." There's a moment of silence. "So what do I do now?" "Now you get some rest. Being awake suddenly after eight years of being comatose is going to be a pretty big shock to your system, but you should walk out of here in a day or two. In the meantime we'll contact whatever numbers that were written down." "Uh..." "We did ignore the, I'm not kidding, hundreds of numbers left by adoring fans." "Oh, good. Last thing I need I need right now is to be swarmed. Oh, who am I kidding they've probably all forgotten about me by now." "You'd be amazed at how persistent some where, especially one in particular." "Are you talking about Amy Rose? Because I actually do know her." "Oh!" She bites here lip "That makes certain things said to her by certain people... kinda mean." I laugh. Then something occurs to me. "Wait you said I'd walk out of here in a day or two." "Yeah?" "Well since I was out for so long, shouldn't my body be... whats the word? You know since my legs haven't been used in a long time?" "Atrophied?" "That's it." "Over the years we've developed a serum that regenerates your muscle tissue, so your legs are still as strong as ever." "Huh, well that's awfully convenient." "Yeah well that's technology for you. Makes everybody's life easier" "Unless of course the technology is being used by an oddly egg-shaped madman. Speaking of which..." The Nurse waved her hand dismissively. "Eggman was killed during an invasion about five years back." I lean back into my bed. This is a lot to take in. "I should go." Says the Nurse. "You need to rest, and I need to fill out paper work."

The next few hours pass by at an agonizingly long pace. Being the fastest thing alive I tend to like being on the move, so laying on the bed while a bunch of doctors poke me with needles and ask me to turn my head and cough isn't exactly my idea of a good time. Eventually though I am released, and what do you know the crazy serum the nurse mentioned actually works, as far as my body's concerned I just took a nap. I walk out of the hospital, and see a middle aged human in a six-hundred-dollar suit standing next to a limo holding a sign with my name on it. I walk up to the guy and ask: "Who are you?" He looks down at me, and replies: "I've been sent by an old friend of yours to pick you up."

I'm skeptical. With the exception of Professor Pickle (Heh-heh) The last time I trusted the humans they chased me down for looking vaguely like Shadow, even during the Black Arms invasion I was always looking over my shoulder to make sure the soldiers kept their guns trained on the aliens, and not me. Also, and this is just a feeling I get, I've seemed to have developed a fear of tall teenage girls with red hair, not sure why.

Anyway because of stuff like that I'm kind of suspicious of humans. Especially ones who look like government agents. So I say: "Uh-huh, and I should believe you because..." He holds up a finger indicating that I should wait a minute, then turns around, and reaches inside the limo through an open window. When he turns around he's holding a small box. He hands it to me, and I cautiously open it. I'm a little surprised to see my running shoes. Apparently one of the guys had taken them when it looked like I wasn't going to wake up for a while. So the hospital had given me a pair of sneakers from the lost and found box that were a size too large.

"Okay" I say "You've got my attention." He opens the door, and motions for me to enter. I go ahead, and get in, then start putting on my shoes. We drive in silence for about five minutes. I'm a little excited to be in a limo that I didn't have to enter through the sunroof. I can't take the quiet anymore. "So... where are we going?" "Your friend wanted it to be a surprise." It's clear this guy doesn't like to talk much, so I decide to occupy my time by staring out the window. I quickly notice that the streets look cleaner then I remember. Usually there's the telltale graffiti, and litter everywhere to tell you that the city your in is mostly inhabited by humans, but not today. _I guess things change. Not that I'm complaining. _Now that I think of it the streets are pretty clear of people as well. I only occasionally see anyone on the streets, and the people I do see seem a bit nervous, like they just got news that some psycho is chasing them. "We're here." This statement startles my out of deep thought. I look to see that we've pulled up to a big corporate building. I step out, and look at the main entrance. There's a sign over the door, but it seems to be under repair as there's a sheet over it. I look up to see if there's a sign on the roof. There is, but the building's to high, and it's impossible to read at this angle. I turn to think the driver only to see him vanish. I'm shocked by the sight of the man disappearing. It's only when I see the car drive off on it's own that I come to my senses enough to realize. _He was a hologram. _Technology has definitely moved forward over the years. I walk into the building. The lobby is huge! There's all sorts of expensive looking paintings, and vases, and things of that nature. I see all this, and all I can think is: _Okay I don't know __anyone_ _who's this rich and successful. _

I approach the front desk, and who do I see, but Amy typing at a computer. She looks good. Apparently puberty treated her well. She's wearing a business suit. Pulls it off pretty well. Heck if I didn't already know the possible repercussions I might even ask her out. _Wait, did I just think that? C'mon Sonic she looks good but not_ _that__ good. I mean seriously, it's Amy! _I decide to dwell on that later, and speak up. "Um, Hi I have an appointment." She doesn't even look, just keeps typing and says: "Name?" "Sonic the Hedgehog." She snickers. "Right, _real _name." I smirk. "No no, your line is: 'Sonic you're awake!'or 'Sonic, I'm so glad to see you!' or 'Sonic, now there's no way out of marrying me!'" She looks at me with a surly expression, and asks: "Was it Knuckles or Rouge, who put you up to this?" I'm surprised by this. "It's seriously me!" She rolls her eyes. "If it was Knuckles tell him that this isn't funny, and if it was Rouge tell her that she's not getting the chaos emeralds." I can't believe this! The Amy Rose I knew would think it was me if she saw so much as a male hedgehog. "Okay first: There's no way knucklehead would be smart enough pull off a prank that big, and second: Even Rouge wouldn't stoop that- no guess she would wouldn't she?" She just keeps looking at me with that unbelieving expression. "Look if you don't believe me, look at the schedule, and if I'm not on that, then ask... huh, I actually don't even know who to ask." She rolls her eyes again, but looks on the computer, then back at me. "Well, your not on the schedule, and there's only one person in this building who can have visitors during business hours." "Then call him!" she gives a heavy sigh. "Fine, but if this gets me fired I'm kicking your ass." "Only if you can catch me." She starts talking into the intercom. "Sir, there's someone here who won't go away, claims to be Sonic, can I test the new security drones on him?" I here a voice that sounds suspiciously like a teenager's say: "Amy that's really him." Her eyes widen. There's a pause then: "Well... this is awkward." "Well I have been in a coma for eight years so I guess you get to be skeptical." "Yeah, listen he doesn't like to be kept waiting so you should get up there. He's on the top floor." "Right, okay then." "Um, call me later?" "Sure."

I head to an elevator, it's on the ground floor so I walk right in. I find the button to the top floor which is labeled: "Master Office" _How humble_ Out of curiosity I look to the button below that one which just says: "249" I whistle two-hundred and fifty floors I'm pretty sure that's a record. I press the "Master Office" button and wait. As the doors close I notice that Amy is looking at me with a worried expression, like she thinks I'm in danger. _Okay, who is this guy? He's rich enough to afford a two-hundred and fifty story building, and scary enough to get Amy nervous if he even speaks to her. _I figure my questions will be answered when I get out of this surprisingly fast elevator I can already feel my ears popping.

When I reach the top floor I see a security station right outside two large oak doors. The station is manned by an entire squad of people who look like they might rip out my throat, or shake my hand depending on how they're feeling. I start walking toward the doors When I'm about mid-way passed the security station I here a voice to my right say: "Stop!" I obey, then look towards the source of the voice to see... "Hey, Knuckles! Glad to see you." Knuckles smiles at me then presses a button on a control panel. I here a slight buzzing for a couple seconds, then Knuckles says: "Your clean." "Yeah the hotel I was in sure knows how to keep a guy clean. Seriously you'd think they were doctors or something." He smirked "You'll never change." "Well all I did was take a nap, it's not like I almost died." He chuckled. "Just get in there you blue idiot!" "Right, call me when your off duty?" "Count on it." I walked to the large doors, and reach for the doorknob. At the last second I remember something. I turn to face Knuckles again. "Oh, by the way, Amy says that faking my return isn't funny." He chuckles. "I'll keep that in mind."

I Open the door and enter the office. Remember what I said about the lobby? Forget it. All of it. That place looks like a slum compared to this office. The place looks like someone raided an entire palace, and put everything in here. So many paintings, and furs, leather couches, and a bunch of other stuff I can't even tell what they are or what they're for. Except for that one metal pole. I'm pretty sure I know what that's for. After I'm done gawking at the office I look toward the fancy looking desk. Whoever is behind it is sitting in a big office chair with its back facing me. I'm about to say something. Then I see it. A silver nameplate on the desk. "_Miles Prower CEO of ProwerCore." _"I don't believe it." I say aloud. At that the chair swivels around, and I see the twin-tailed vulpine himself, wearing in a tux, and stroking one of his tails like it's an unevolved cat. "I've been expecting you." He says in a surprisingly convincing Rodinian accent. "Dude! That was awesome!" He grins "I try." "Do you know that nobody outside says your name? Everyone just says 'him' or 'he.'" Tails chuckles. "Well in this day and age everyone knows the name 'Miles 'Tails' Prower.'" "Yeah, I bet way to go buddy, never would've taken you for the business type, but just look at this place." I spin around with my arms outstretched to display the room. "I mean how rich do you have to be in order to afford all this?" "Oh you know, Five-hundred-seventy-two-point-eight-billion... approximately." My eyes widen. "Wow I don't even know what to say to that. I mean... how?" He smirked. "It was easy really. I have the highest I.Q. level ever to exist on the planet. I knew that if I started selling my technology that corporations, and even governments would start lining up. So I started small. An Ionic generator here, a cellular regenerater there, baby stuff. Just from that I got enough money to start a company. Then I did what all corporate leaders do. I expanded. Then one thing lead to another, usually through hostile takeovers, and I am now owner of the biggest corporation the planet has ever seen." I smile "Nice, Never thought I'd see doing something like this." He smiles back. "Well a friend once told me: 'there is no circumstance that you can't handle when you use your mind.'" "Sounds like a smart guy." "Not really, he once jumped out of a flying helicopter with nothing but a piece of metal to break his fall." "And yet I lived." "Yeah thanks to a vague grasp on how physics work." I chuckle, but decide not to argue.

"Okay I get how you're rich and all that. But how do you explain why people act weird when talking about you. I mean when you spoke to Amy earlier she looked like she was going to have a heart attack,and I've never seen Knuckles act so... calm and obedient." A dark smile grew on Tails face as I said this. "Well what do you know. Sonic the Hedgehog actually used his brain for once." What the... where's this coming from? "Very well, I'll see if I can break it down to your level of understanding." He got up from his chair and faced the window. "When I mentioned hostile takeovers earlier I wasn't merely talking about business transactions. I also meant in the literal sense." Wait, what? "You see a long time ago I realized something. The reason why people like Robotnik, and The Babylon Rogues, or organizations like G.U.N. exist is because there is too much freedom in the world. There's not nearly enough checks and balances. We need to put more constraints on people to ensure nobody goes beyond the limits society has laid down for us. I have put together a system that allows people to contribute to society without overstepping those limits." "Dude" I say as I take this in. "That sounds a little dictator-y" He smiles. "Society needs a competent leader, to make the decisions nobody wants to make. Like 'when is a boss being too harsh on his workers' 'when is someone too old or sick to contribute, and therefor of no further use.'" his expression darkened. "'When is someone being too uppity for his own good?'" "And I suppose you're the perfect candidate to make those decisions!" I spat. What the hell happened when I was out to cause this? He smiled again. "Again I am the most intelligent person on the planet. It makes sense that I be one to make the tough choices." I motion to the office around me. "And I suppose all this is just a happy side-effect?" "Precisely." I shake my head. "What happened to you? The Tails I knew would never have done something like this! Did someone hurt you?" He chuckled. "I've been planning this far longer then that. To be precise the idea struck me right after the Black Arms invasion, when I had seen exactly what G.U.N. was capable of. I figured it was only a manner of time before they decided that _we _were to dangerous to keep alive. I knew you would object to my methods so I needed to find a way get you out of the picture. I _had _planned to have one of my machines 'malfunction' and send you into a coma. But it appears that truck worked just as well." "I can't believe this! Your acting worse then Eggman!" He sighed "Ah Robotnik so much wasted potential. He may have had the strategical mind of a retarded eight-year-old. But he did have a technological skill close to mine. I would have preferred to keep him alive, but unfortunately he was as stubborn as you, and forced my hand." "You killed him?" Tails smile grew sinister. "Put him down like a rabid dog." I'm shaken to my core. I'm barely able to process the information. Tails killed. Tails! One of the most kind and innocent people I knew. He killed a man, and I get the distinct impression that Eggman wasn't the first or last of his victims. "You now have a choice: Join me and help me create a better world, or you can work as one of my underlings." I close my eyes. I think about the events so far. What I've seen, and come to one conclusion. The kid standing before me isn't Tails. His name is Miles Prower, and he is my new enemy. I open my eyes and look him dead in the eye, and say. "You of all people should know, that I would rather die, then work for a psycho like you." He frowns. "Disappointing, but... not unexpected. So be it." I leap toward him, and attempts flying kick toward his head. He smirks and says: "Please." Before grabbing my leg in mid-air then whirling around, and throwing me back. I crash against the ground. For some reason it doesn't hurt. Whatever. I get back up, but before I can attack again I feel a hand on my shoulder before I'm thrown to the floor. I look up to see Shadow. No not Shadow someone else. His red streaks are yellow. "Meet Shadow 2.0 a perfected version of the ultimate life-form." Miles says. I snicker "The real Shadow couldn't beat me. What makes you think this fake can." He shrugs. "Shadow was impressed. Before it killed him that is." The fake Shadow raised it leg then smirked, before sending it crashing into my chest, right on my heart. "I finally get to kill you." It says then repeatedly smashes its leg against my chest in the same spot. I feel my ribs cracking. The pain is agonizing. I look to Miles who simply says: "So long 'bro.'" Then all I know is black.

**Authors Notes**

**Sorry for the delay A giant block fell out of the sky and hit my head so I couldn't wright.**

**I realize the whole event seems kind of rushed, but these are meant to be short one chapter segments so this is the result.**

**I'll try to pump these out as fast as I can, but inspiration comes at random intervals so we'll see what happens**


	4. Chapter 3: Disease

Chapter 3: Disease

The first thing I notice is the smell. The awful stench of something rotting. The second thing I notice is how thirsty I am. I've heard that most people can go for little less then a week with out water. Well my throat feels like I just broke that record. I open my eyes and look around. I'm in a hospital. The machines that should be monitoring my heartbeat and such are off. I press the button to call the nurse. No one comes. _Looks like the powers out, which probably means that nobody's here, but why? This is a hospital people don't just up and leave. _I sigh. _Well I'm not going to get any answers laying here. _I sit up. Then set my feet on the floor. I try to stand, but fall on my side. _Right, muscle reconstruction was in my dream. _In front of me I see a set of drawers. _Gotta be something better to where then this hospital gown. _I open the bottom drawer, and find my shoes and gloves along with a note that says: "Nice of you to wake up" Heh. I bet Knuckles wrote that. I put them on and ditch the gown. I cough. My throat burns. _Right, water. Kinda need that to live. _I crawl to the sink next to the bathroom, and drink out of the faucet. It may be tap water, but that's more then enough for me. After about two minutes of nearly drowning myself I finally feel better. _I think I can walk now_. I take a step, and nearly face plant. _Come on, I've ran hundreds of miles without breaking a sweat, I should be able to walk without falling. _I take another step. This time I'm able to keep my balance, but just barely. A thought occurs to me. I look to . the heart beat monitor It's completely blank, and the light's off. _Okay the power went out, but isn't there supposed to be a back up generator? _I decide to dwell on this later.

I limp toward the door, and head out to see if I can't find some help. The hospital seems to be completely empty. I make it to the nurses station. There's not a soul in sight. To bad I could use a snarky Hispanic nurse right about now. _Oh, wait, no, She's Dominican... I've been watching too much T.V. _I look to a sign that says "Cafeteria" With an arrow pointing further down the hall. My stomach growls. _At the very least there'll be some food, at most there might be someone who can tell me what's going on. _I continue to limp down the hall. I finally reach the cafeteria. For some reason there's a chain wrapped around the handles of the entrance. _Why would somebody chain the door? _I remove the chain, and open the doors. I'm met with a horrifying sight. I've watched horror movies, played freaky video games, and read scary comics. So unlike the characters from those stories I know what it is my sense of sight tells me I'm seeing, but my sense of logic tells me is impossible. Zombies. I stumble back landing on my butt. The noise calls the attention of one of the undead who slowly starts shuffling in my direction. _Note to self: if you see a hastily barred door don't open it. Also RUN! _

I quickly get up and, dash off at supersonic speeds. And by dash I mean limp with much vigor, and by supersonic speeds I mean at a snails pace. And yet I can still out shuffle, the defiance of reality chasing me. Unfortunately I was so focused on the zombie that I didn't notice I had limped into a dead-end. It became abundantly clear when I collided with a wall. And there I was, cornered by a zombie, and with no way to defend my self. The monster was about five feet away when a knife came flying out of nowhere, and landed in the zombies head. The eight inch blade went straight through the zombies head, and stabbed into the wall to its right, pinning the zombie. Then a human walks into the hallway and approaches the creature while saying: "Freakin' brain-munchers trying to kill a guy after a nap." He leans against the wall, and points to the zombie while saying in a lecturing voice: "You should have learned some manners my friend. if you had, we wouldn't have had this problem." He held a stare at the zombie for a minute before saying. "I swear it's like, in one ear..." He yanked the knife out allowing the zombie to fall to the floor. "...and out the other."

He approaches me. I must admit, I'm a little nervous. This guy's twice my height, he was just talking to a dead body, and he just bulls-eyed a head from at least ten feet away with a combat knife that's just a few inches short of being a short-sword. And now he's kneeling down in front of me, and offering his hand. This allows me to get a good look at him. He's Caucasian with short black hair and blue eyes on an angular face, and is wearing, black jeans, a black T-shirt, black leather jacket, you-guessed-it fingerless gloves, and sneakers. He also has a pistol strapped to each thigh, and apparently a knife sheath strapped to the back of his belt. _This guy looks he could kill me without looking, but he just saved my neck, and he's the first living thing I've seen all day so I don't think I have much choice. _"If you're asking yourself weather or not you should trust me the answer is no" I arch my eyebrow at him. "You just met me, you have no idea who I am, I'm well armed, and we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, which means I could be any form of crazy." This guys pretty smart. "However I just saved your life, which means that, at least at the moment, I plan to keep you alive, but you have no idea if it's out of good will, or if I have sinister plans for you later on. But for the moment I'm offering to help you, and give you shelter. So the wise course of action would be to follow me, but to keep your distance if possible, and be prepared for the chance that I turn on you." That actually makes perfect sense. He offers his hand again. I take it, and allow him to pull me up keeping an eye on his other hand. Once I'm standing he lets go of my hand. "Alex Anderson." I strike my famous pose and say:

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the-"

"You know the whole saying your name twice thing isn't catching on as much as you might think." "But Its my catch phrase."

"Really? I thought your catch phrase was 'Let's show them the super power of teamwork."

I glare at him. "Shut up I was fifteen."

"You're sixteen."

"That's not the point."

He and I stare each other down for a few seconds, then he says:

"How about we drop this, and focus on getting out of here." I nod.

"So, do you have a plan?"

"There's a warehouse that me, and a few others are holed up in, a few blocks south of here. Unfortunately this hospital just so happens to be in one of the more populated areas of the city."

A question pops into my head. "That reminds me is this still Central City?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I know the area pretty well I might be able to help us get there quicker."

"Thanks and all, but everyone's pretty much memorized the layout of the city."

"You may know how to get _through_ the city, but do you know how to go _over _it?"

"Parkour and all that? Yeah."

"Oh"

"Let's just go. I'm pretty sure everyone's tired of us standing in this hallway talking."

I look around. "There's just the two of us."

"I would say something to contradict that, but I need you to think I'm sane. So I'll keep the fourth wall intact for now. Let's go."

He starts walking down the hallway. _The fourth what? Ah never mind. _I follow him.

We make it back to the nurses station. Then he stops me, and looks at my legs. "How'd you injure yourself?" "I didn't, I just woke up from a coma, my legs are a little weak." He snickers. Then starts yelling... at the ceiling. "Guy in a coma wakes up to a zombie apocalypse. Where have I heard that one before?! You could at least _try _to be more original!"

I hear growling. I think the zombies in the cafeteria heard him yelling, and decided to have lunch. Alex looks down the hallway, and sees the oncoming horde. "Oh, _real _mature!"

He yells as he pulls out his guns. They're one of the few models I recognize. I'm pretty sure they're called Beretta's. He starts firing while yelling. "Boom-lay Boom-lay Boom! Boom-lay Boom-lay Boom!"

Then says to me. "You, cripple-hog, hide behind the desk."

As much as I hate being called cripple I don't have much choice. So I crawl under the desk while making sure I can still see Alex. This guy clearly his some serious fighting experience. When the horde got close to him he holstered his guns, and pulled out his knife, apparently he's left handed, and attacked them using some very complicated looking techniques, all the while maintaining his odd sense of humor. "Whoa people, I know I'm insanely handsome, but please one at a time."

He pins a zombie to a desk, and stabs it in the head. Then pulls out the knife, and stabs another one to his left. "Jeez you guys are the craziest fans I've ever seen! And I've seen sonic-passion!"

"Sonic-what?" I can't help but ask.

"It's this fansite about you, and your friends. I saw a few pages out of it one time, and some of them, one in particular... Let's just say comparing Amy to her is like comparing someone you met on the street to someone who regularly sneaks into your house, and watches you while you sleep."

"I find that unlikely."

"Trust me, if you read some of the stuff they have on there, you would never, ever, complain about Amy again. Ever."

Finally the last zombie was slain. Alex walked over, and helped me up. "I can get us out of here, but we need to make it to the garage."

"Right."

"How's your leg doing?"

"I think I can walk, but I'm not going to be running any marathons any time soon." He smirks. "Okay let's go then."

We start walking down some nearby stairs, being sure to stay alert. I start talking to pass the time, and to cool my nerves. "So what where you doing here in the first place?"

Alex continues to sweep the stairs below us as he answers. "I was supply hunting, it may be overrun, but the hospital is still the best bet for medical supply's, and as you clearly saw, I can handle myself."

"Yeah that's another thing I wanted to ask. Where the hell did you get training like that?"

"I used to be a government agent, but I quit right before things got out of whack."

I take another look at him. He couldn't be older then 18. "Your kinda young for that aren't you?"

"Said the sixteen year-old super-hero."

"Point taken."

We finally make it to the garage level. Before we leave the stairway he says to me. "Keep your voice down. They're attracted by sound"

We walk into the garage there are a few walkers in sight. He turns to me. "Stay here, and stay hidden. I need to get something."

Wait what!? "Shouldn't I go with you?"

"It'll be faster if I just run there, and come back. Don't worry I'll be back in a minute."

He runs off, quickly, but quietly. An impressive feat when in a parking garage. I hide-er tactfully withdraw, behind a nearby car. Suddenly I hear moaning. I look to my right to see a zombie crawling out the passenger side window. Uh, make that half a zombie. It falls out, and lands rather forcefully right next to me, causing me to... let's just say the zombies know where I am now. The half-zombie grabs me by the ankle, but I manage to kick it off. I then crawl up to the roof of the car. There's a huge horde heading in my direction. _What the- There wasn't nearly this many of them two seconds ago!_ I don't have any choice. I yell for Alex. The walkers keep grabbing at me, but I 'm able to just barely avoid them. Suddenly I hear an engine roaring. An armored truck with a snowplow attached to the front comes smashing, through the horde. It screeches to a stop not ten feet away from me. A hatch opens on the roof, and Alex climbs out with a shotgun strapped to his back, and holding two SMG's. He starts firing at the group around me. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa, _people give the guy some room to breathe."

He starts shooting at the zombies gathering around his truck. "Aww are you guys hungry? Here have some nutritious bullets!"

He then hooks the machine-guns to his belt, and pulls out the shotgun. He leaps off the truck, and starts charging in my direction while blasting away. "Boom-chacka-lacka! Boom-chacka-lacka!"

He hops up onto the car, turns his back against me and crouches. "Get on!" I hop onto his back, and put my arms around his neck, while saying. "You tell no one of this, okay?"

"Whatever."

He pulls a grenade out of his belt. "You should always eat plenty of fruit for a healthy diet, here have a pineapple!" He chucks the "pineapple" into a group at the front of his truck. After it detonates he starts running back towards it... across the heads of the zombies. "How are you doing that?" I have to ask. "I'm just that awesome!"

_Of course what was I thinking? _He leaps off the last zombie, and lands on the top of the truck then drops through the hatch.

Everything that's not the driver section of the truck consists of cabinets, drawers, and buttons. Except on the right side which has a rather large gun rack, and work table. The guy has a freaking chain-gun! He presses a button closing the hatch, then walks over to the driver seat. "You can get off now." I let go and sit on the passenger seat. He puts his shotgun away, then takes the wheel, and puts on some rock music. The music player says "Rawkfist-Thousand Foot Krutch" He floors the gas, sending us literally plowing through the horde. "'Scuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! No time for autographs! Gotta make it to the convention!" He says grinning like a deranged wolf. It's official. This guy scares me. We finally make it out of the garage. He continues driving south for a few blocks then talks into a radio attached to the roof. "Open gate 'C'" I see a garage door open. He swerves through the gate. As we drive through a back ally I hear a loud screeching noise. Alex heaves a large sigh. "I keep telling the guys to oil that thing, but noooooo. Why would we want to do that, it's not like zombies are attracted by noise or anything." He stops at a large double gate, then starts talking into the radio. "Alex Anderson plus one at the back gate." There are some clicking noises, and the gate opens. He drives into what appears to be a large warehouse.

The gate closes behind us, next thing I know there's a shotgun barrel pressed up against my head through the window. I look over to Alex. He gives me an uneasy smile. "Sorry, standard procedure."

"Out." A familiar voice says to me. I open the door, and slowly climb out., then turn to come face-to barrel with Shadow. "Shadow! Your alive!"

"Yes I am, now stay where you are while we check you for bites." Some Chipmunk girl in a blue vest walks up to me, and starts looking me over. After about a minute she finally says: "He's clean, not a drop of blood on him."

"Yeah well, hospitals you know? Always so full of germaphobe's." I say as Shadow finally lowers his shotgun. "Glad you made it."

"Back at ya."

"Listen I need to take care of something real quick, and I'm sure Alex wants to show you around, so let's catch up later okay?"

"Fine."

Alex walks up to me. "So ready for the tour?" I nod. He starts walking toward the back of the building. "As you can see we here at Apocalypse Shelter have a wide variety of options for passing the time, including: loading ammunition, separating scavenged supplies, and preparing food that will make people suddenly have religious fasts. We also have plenty of out door activities as well such as: Gathering supply's, Searching for survivors, and good old zombie slaying."

And now for a limited time only, you can-" There's a crash from the roof. We look up quickly to see some form of zombie I've never seen crashing through a skylight. "LEAPER!" Alex yells as he draws his guns, and starts shooting at the intruder. Unfortunately the thing seems to live up to its name, as it easily dodges his bullets by jumping around at quick speeds. "Chaos Control!" I hear Shadow yell the words of power, which causes the creature to slow down in mid-air. "Thanks Shads." Alex says as he shoots the creature in the head. Suddenly there's a banging noise at the gate. "What!? How'd they get in?" I ask.

"'C' Gate must have jammed, don't worry we should be fine so long as-." The banging suddenly gets way louder. I clearly see the gate shaking. "-they didn't bring any...heavies. Well that's just great." The gate burst open, and what appears to be every zombie in the city. Alex raises his pistols, and starts... lowering them again. "You know what, I'm actually tired of zombie killing. I should get back to what I'm supposed to be doing."

I look at him in shock. "What do you mean!?" He looks a me, and smirks. "It's time to wake up Sonic." "Wha-" He points a pistol at me, and fires. Then everything is black.

**Authors note:**

**Hol-ly crap I'm not not dead.**

**I realize a little less then three months is about average when it comes to most Fanfic authors, but it's still far to long in my book, so... sorry about that.**

**Also I'm kind of in the process of moving right now so the next story may come out... whenever hopefully not to long.**

**Now as for the chapter it self:**

**As Alex more or less stated in the chapter the beginning of the chapter did resemble the Walking Dead show/comic series. Sorry about the lack of originality.**

**Alex is my fan character which is funny cause I when I began writing here I promised myself I wouldn't use fan characters, but at least he not a recolored hedgehog who is somehow inexplicably related to Sonic, So I consider that a step up.**

**This is pretty much Alex's test story now so. Like him? Hate him? Think he's a bit nutty? Don't like fourth wall Jokes? Let me know.**

**Until next time see ya.**


	5. Chapter 4: Wake Up Call

Chapter 4: Wake Up Call.

This is the most uncomfortable bed I've ever been on, and coming from a guy who's spent the night in the middle of the woods that's saying something. I open my eyes. I see a familiar set of lights, and hull plating. _Am I on the ARK?_ Why would I be here? "Finally you're awake." I look to my right to see Shadow sitting on a stool next to me. "What's going on? Why am here?"

"You should consider yourself lucky. That truck messed you up pretty bad. Fortunately I happen to know that the ARK has the most advanced medical equipment available."

"Isn't most of this stuff like 50 years old?"

"Still more advanced then anything we have planet-side."

"What, did the GUN soldiers just leave everything here?"

Shadow smirked, "Pretty much."

I rolled of the bed, which was actually more of solid metal table than a bed. No wonder it was so uncomfortable. "So what now?" I ask. "The shuttle we took isn't to far from here."

"Alrighty then, let's get going." I start walking toward the door. "Not so fast." I stop and look at Shadow. He has a dark smirk. "You see, seeing as I saved your life. That mean's you owe me, and I fully intend to collect." Um... Okay. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh I have ideas." he says, then his eyes dart down, then back up as if to say: "If you know what I mean." "Whoa, whoa, Shadow, hold on a sec, um, Okay sorry, but I'm not like that. I can't-"

"I don't think you have much of a choice. Considering I'm the only one with the access code to the shuttle, your hands are tied. Figuratively speaking, though if you give me a minute..." Okay, I have no idea what's gotten into Shadow, or why, but this is getting way too weird. I need to get out of here quickly, and tactfully. "Okay, well in that case I guess I have no choice, but to- LATER PSYCHO!" I yell as I sprint away as fast as possible. Behind me I hear him yelling. "You can't escape me! I know this place like the back of my hand! You will be mine!"

I just keep running, going down random hallways, entering every third door. I have no idea where I'm going, but as long as the Ultimate Hornyness, can't find me I'm okay with it.. All I can do as I run is think. _This whole situation is messed up. It's almost as crazy as that dream I had with the zombies, and that trigger happy survivor. Heh, that was a weird dream, but it seamed so real. _I stop for a second, as a thought pops into my head. _Come to think of it, every dream I had while I was out was pretty convincing, every time I completely believed what was happening, and then I would "die" and then I would wake up, in another dream thinking that __that__ was real... I wonder if- "_SONIC!" The sound of my name being yelled jars me out of my pondering. I quickly turn towards the source to see Tails waving at me through a door way. "In here, quickly!" I run into the room, which happens to be some kind of storage closet. Tails seals the door behind me. "What are you doing here?" I ask "Looking for you!" "Why, didn't Shadow tell you he was bringing me here?"

"No, as things are I'm the last person he would tell."

"Why?"

"Well, you see... the thing is um... while you where gone... there was this book that came out that changed my perspective on... certain things." Okay Tails is acting very nervous, and shy around me, that never happens, and he keeps stealing glances, like I'm some girl he's got a major cru- _Oh, chaos no. _"Tails... is there something you need to tell me?"

"Um, yeah see while I was reading the book I realized something about myself... I... I'm g-"

"FREEZE!" The door behind me opens back up to reveal a GUN soldier pointing a machine gun at us. I'm scared, yet at the same time surprisingly relieved at this situation. The soldier starts talking into his radio. "This is Private Walker. I have Sonic, and Prower. Requesting orders." A voice on the other end of the radio says. "They're trespassing on government property. Terminate them." The soldier brings his weapon up to his shoulder, and aims. Okay I have the reaction time, and speed to dodge automatic gunfire. Tails does not. So I'm gonna have to try, and save him, and probably end up getting shot myself. _Here we- _Suddenly a leg comes up from behind the solder, and kicks the rifle out of his hands. At the same time a hear a familiar voice say: "Nope." The soldier turns to his left only to be met with a rifle butt to the face. He falls to the floor revealing... "Alex?" "Yo!" he says as he discards the rifle.

I can't believe it! It's the exact same guy from my zombie dream! Only difference is he's wearing what looks like some sort of spec ops get up, a set of form fitting clothes, and a utility harness. Not to mention the samurai sword on his back. But what is he doing here?!

"I can tell this is all very confusing for you, but we've got to get moving before more GUN flunkies find us."

"Sonic who's that?" Asks Tails while eying him suspiciously. " He's a..." _weirdo, psycho, unstable, and trigger happy nut-job, who's possibly a schizo. _"...Friend."

"Guys. Moving. Now." We ran down the hallway. As we run I ask: "So, um... whatever your name is. What is going on." Alex sidled against a wall, and peaked around the corner, then looked back at me. "Aw, you forgot my name already? But we had such a good time together last time we met."

"Uh, when was that?"

"You remember, you where in that hospital, there was all those zombies, Oh! And I shot you that one time."

"'Shot you!?'" Tails cut in

_Oh crap, right._ "With a paintball! Yeah I remember, we where horsing around with some paintball guns!"

Alex smirked "Yeah... paintball."

Alex led us into a room with a large computer. "Tails, your a computer guy right?" Alex asked "Think you could use that to see if there are any escape pods left, while Sonic and I stand watch?"

"Why don't we just use the Tornado?" Tails asks

"GUNs' probably found it by now, and has it under guard, and before you ask, I posed as a GUN soldier, and came in on the transport they used."

"Alright escape pods it is."

"We'll be right outside, yell if you need us."

We walked outside, and sealed the door.

Now that we're alone I need some answers "Okay, what the heck is going on? Shadow tried to rape me, Tails has got the hots for me, G.U.N.'s shooting at us, again, and you're here remembering something that happened in a dream! What the hell!?"

Alex took deep breath, and started explaining. "Okay, One, Eggman, using a guise, has published a book, that he printed using a special ink that screws with your brain chemistry, causing you to fall in love with the person you feel the strongest emotions for, regardless of what kind of emotions they are. I.E. Tails's brotherly love, and Shadow's rivalry. Two, G.U.N. is here because, the ARK is a restricted area. Top level clearance only."

"Wait, I've been here twice, and they picked _now _to say that this is a restricted area?"

"I know, right!?" Alex replied incredulously... Wow I've _got _to stop looking at the thesaurus Tails gave me.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how you remember fighting zombies, that was a dream.. right?"

"Yeah."

"Then how do you-"

"So, is this."

"...What?"

"This is a dream too."

"...WHAT?!"

A soldier came in from around a corner behind Alex.

"Hold it, right-."

Alex pulled out a pistol, and shot him without looking. "I was wondering when he was gonna come out."

"How can this be a dream, it's way to real!"

Alex arched his eyebrow. "Really? Think about the what's going on right now. Doesn't it seem like it could be a dream?" He had a point this whole scenario was a little out there. "And check this out." Alex aimed his pistol and shot my knee. "Hey! What the...hell?" My knee was fine. "See? If this had been real you'd be on the floor right now." I took a moment to soak all this in. _So this is all a dream. Definitely explains everything that's been going on, but wait if this is a dream then... _I look to Alex "Who are you?" He cocked his head "You already know my name, be more specific." I thought for a second then said. "What are you exactly? If this is all _my _dream, how do _you _know everything that's going on?" He smiled. "Ah, finally an intelligent question. The simplest way I can explain it is: I am a collection of random fragments of your subconscious put together into this." He gestured at himself. "And the reason why I know so much is because I have bits of your logic portion, and am connected to your senses, which is why I happen to know that you've actually been in the hospital for about five hours now, and when you do wake up you're gonna be higher then Angel Island is when Knuckles is doing his job." I don't know what's weirder his explanations, or the fact that they make sense.

"So you're trying to tell me that, not only is this all a dream, but you are actually part of the dream, despite knowing more about what's going on than I do."

Alex shrugged. "Pretty much." There's a long pause.

"Why bother telling me this?" I ask

"Because there's a bit of a problem." A problem?

"What kind of problem?"

"Well you see right now your kind of in a transition between comas." I have no idea what he means, and it shows on my face.

"Okay, there are two types of comas. There's your typical 'I got bashed in the head' coma which is what you are in now. If you're not too banged up you usually wake up in a few hours. Then there's the 'deep' coma, which is the kind you've been dreaming about having where you basically sleep for a few years before waking up. You're not there yet, but if you don't wake up soon you will slip into one, which is why I've been giving you these dreams. Trying to make you want to be awake, but obviously it hasn't been working too well." Wait that doesn't make any sense. "I thought you just said you where part of my mind. Why would it be so hard for you to make me wake up?" Alex raises a finger. "I said I was part of your _subconscious. _The subconscious doesn't have any direct control over your body. At most it can hint at things, but ultimately it's up to you, the conscious mind, to make a decision." I guess that makes sense. "So, what? I just will my self awake?"

Alex got an uneasy smile. "Kind of. You see as I said before you're slipping into a deep coma. Which means you, well your mind anyway, is at a point between the conscious and subconscious. We're going to need to get you back to the conscious point in your brain before you can wake up."

"Uh-huh, and how do we do that?"

"The simple version? I'm going to guide you through the inner parts of your mind until you reach the point which will allow you to wake up."

"I hear a 'but' coming." Alex nodded. "The inner workings of the mind is a labyrinth of emotions, and memories if you get lost, and wake up while in the wrong portion of your mind, you'll basically turn into a babbling lunatic."

"That would be a unfortunate, but else am I supposed to do?" Alex sighed. "Alright just remember: People don't typically go wondering around inside their heads. You'll probably run into aspects of yourself that you didn't know you had, and may not like. Just remember that no matter what you see in there, you are the sum of your parts, no one emotion defines you." I take a deep breath. "Alright let's do this." Alex raised his left hand, and snapped his fingers.

**Authors Notes:**

**Hol-ly CRAP! I cannot believe I took this long! **

**So sorry, I'll try to do better. I basically started losing direction with the plot and only just recently got back on track.**

**I decided to give Alex a more permanent role in the plot as I just liked his character. But I did hold back on the fourth wall jokes this time around. Tell me what you think. **

**P.S. The first part of this chapter is NOT meant as a jab at gays, but as a joke towards the crazy fan service you tend to see on these kinds of website, and what Sonic's reaction might really be in that kind of situation**


End file.
